Happy Go Lucky! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure
is the opening song for the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure series. It started airing from episode 1 on February 3rd, 2013. The song later appears in ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure'' Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Sound Love Link! and |''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure'' Original Soundtrack 2: Pretty Cure Sound Arrow!!. It is remixed into a Heroic Instrumental and a Sentimental Instrumental respectively. The opening is later changed in episode 27, because of Cure Ace and Regina's appearance. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= (Happy Go! Lucky girls! Purikyua! Yeah) Sekai wa maru de merī gō rando! Ai de mawaru yo surī tū wan! Kirameite eburidei Doki Doki Purikyua! Atarashī fuku wo kite hajimete no michi aruku Tokimeku keshiki ni oharō! Harō haro Magari kado hana no iro kyō no rakkī karā Tsuiteru atashi ni zenbu omakase! Tomodachi dattara komatteru toki wa Chikara ni naritai sore ga futsū desho? (Happy! Lucky! Purikyua!) Doki doki dake ga Purikyua! Sekai wo kaeru happī rabu! Kawaī dake janai no ga Gāruzu no yakusoku nano Kimi wo shinjiru. Tame ni tatakau Mutekina! Yasashisa! Atsumete... (Yeah) Purikyua! |-|Kanji= (Happy Go! Lucky girls! プリキュア! Yeah) 世界はまるでメリーゴーランド! 愛で回るよ　スリートゥーワン! キラめいてエブリデイっ　ドキドキ! プリキュア あたらしい服を着て　はじめての道歩く トキメク景色に　おハロー! ハローハロ 曲がり角　花の色　今日のラッキーカラー ツイてるあたしに　ぜんぶおまかせ! トモダチだったら　困ってる時は 力になりたい　それが普通でしょ? (Happy! Lucky! プリキュア!) ドキドキだけが　プリキュア! 世界を変える　ハッピーラブ! 可愛いだけじゃないのが ガールズの約束なの 君を信じる。ために戦う 無敵な! 優しさ! あつめて… (Yeah) プリキュア! |-|English= (Happy Go! Lucky girls! Pretty Cure! Yeah) The world is like a merry-go-round! Spinning love all round 3-2-1! Glittering everyday! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure I wear new clothes and walk on new paths I bid hello to the breathtaking scenery A sharp corner with colorful flowers is today's lucky color I'm in luck today so leave everything to me! If I see my friend in a bind I'll do everything in my power to help, that's normal right? (Happy! Lucky! Pretty Cure!) The Pretty Cure make hearts throb! They change the world with happy love! They're more than cute They fulfill girls' promises They believe in you. That's why they fight They're invincible! And kind! All together...(Yeah) Pretty Cure! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= (Happy Go! Lucky girls! Purikyua! Yeah) Sekai wa maru de merī gō rando! Ai de mawaru yo surī tū wan! Kirameite eburidei Doki Doki Purikyua! Atarashī fuku wo kite hajimete no michi aruku Tokimeku keshiki ni oharō! Harō haro Magari kado hana no iro kyō no rakkī karā Tsuiteru atashi ni zenbu omakase! Tomodachi dattara komatteru toki wa Chikara ni naritai sore ga futsū desho? (Happy! Lucky! Purikyua!) Doki doki dake ga Purikyua! Sekai wo kaeru happī rabu! Kawaī dake janai no ga Gāruzu no yakusoku nano Kimi wo shinjiru. Tame ni tatakau Mutekina! Yasashisa! Atsumete...(Yeah) Purikyua! Kumori sora miage mata tameiki tsuiteru yori Ryōte wo nobashite mashumaro maro maro Aozora wa sono ue no sora de chanto matteru Amayadori hitori? Atashi ga iru yo Itsumo no sekai wo tate yoko naname ni Nozoite mite goran kibō sagasu nara (Happy! Lucky! Purikyua!) Doki doki suru to Purikyua! Afurete kuru yo happī rabu! Marui chikyū afuredashi Kirei ni shichau kara ne Kawaranu kimochi mirai e kirari Massugu! Kagayaku! Kokoro ga... (Yeah) Purikyua! (Happy! Lucky! Purikyua!) Doki doki dake ga Purikyua! Sekai wo kaeru happī rabu! Kawaī dake janai no ga Gāruzu no yakusoku nano Kimi wo shinjiru. Tame ni tatakau Mutekina! Yasashisa! Atsumete...(Yeah) Purikyua! |-|Kanji= (Happy Go! Lucky girls! プリキュア! Yeah) 世界はまるでメリーゴーランド! 愛で回るよ　スリートゥーワン! キラめいてエブリデイっ　ドキドキ! プリキュア あたらしい服を着て　はじめての道歩く トキメク景色に　おハロー! ハローハロ 曲がり角　花の色　今日のラッキーカラー ツイてるあたしに　ぜんぶおまかせ! トモダチだったら　困ってる時は 力になりたい　それが普通でしょ? (Happy! Lucky! プリキュア!) ドキドキだけが　プリキュア! 世界を変える　ハッピーラブ! 可愛いだけじゃないのが ガールズの約束なの 君を信じる。ために戦う 無敵な! 優しさ! あつめて… (Yeah) プリキュア! くもり空　見上げまた　ため息ついてるより 両手を伸ばして　マシュマロ　マロ　マロ 青空はその上の　空でちゃんと待ってる 雨宿りひとり?　あたしがいるよ いつもの世界を　タテ　ヨコ　ナナメに のぞいてみてごらん　希望　探すなら (Happy! Lucky! プリキュア!) ドキドキすると　プリキュア! あふれて来るよ　ハッピーラブ! まるい地球　あふれだし キレイにしちゃうからね 変わらぬ気持ち　未来へキラリ まっすぐ!! 輝く! 心が… (Yeah) プリキュア! (Happy! Lucky! プリキュア!) ドキドキだけが　プリキュア! 世界を変える　ハッピーラブ! 可愛いだけじゃないのが ガールズの約束なの 君を信じる。ために戦う 無敵な! 優しさ! あつめて… (Yeah) プリキュア! |-|English= (Happy Go! Lucky girls! Pretty Cure! Yeah) The world is like a merry-go-round! Spinning love all round 3-2-1! Glittering everyday! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure I wear new clothes and walk on new paths I bid hello to the breathtaking scenery A sharp corner with colorful flowers is today's lucky color I'm in luck today so leave everything to me! If I see my friend in a bind I'll do everything in my power to help, that's normal right? (Happy! Lucky! Pretty Cure!) The Pretty Cure make hearts throb! They change the world with happy love! They're more than cute They fulfill girls' promises They believe in you. That's why they fight They're invincible! And kind! All together...(Yeah) Pretty Cure! The stretching hands also sighs As they look to the cloudy sky, marshmallow mallo mallo As the blue sky shelters properly in the sky above it Why are you alone? I'll be there The world that looks and desires for hope Always go vertical-horizontal-diagonal (Happy! Lucky! Pretty Cure!) Let's get excited with the Pretty Cures! Come everywhere happy love! The beautiful things comes From this round world My unchanging feelings shine to the future Straight!! Shines! The heart is...(Yeah) Pretty Cure! (Happy! Lucky! Pretty Cure!) The Pretty Cure make hearts throb! They change the world with happy love! They're more than cute They fulfill girls' promises They believe in you. That's why they fight They're invincible! And kind! All together...(Yeah) Pretty Cure! Audio Trivia *Part of this song was first shown after Smile Pretty Cure!'s episode 45, following a trailer for Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *The first shot of the opening is a Psyche floating in space, similar to the heart at the beginning of Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *The ending of the opening changes in episode 7 from the girls looking at the purified Psyches in their Cure forms to the girls looking at the purified hearts in their Cure and Civilian forms. *Regina appeared also in the other openings before her official appearance. However, Regina did not fully appear, as only her silhouette was shown. *This song also plays in episode 21 when Regina saves Cure Heart, and in episode 38 when Ai returns back to normal. Gallery Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure